wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/18
Rozdział osiemnasty Od dnia kiedy został namiestnikiem Dolnego Egiptu, zaczęło się dla Ramzesa życie niesłychanie uciążliwe, jakiego nie domyślał się nawet, pomimo że urodził się i wyrósł wśród królewskiego dworu. Wprost tyranizowano go, a katami byli interesanci różnych gatunków i rozmaitych klas społecznych. Już w pierwszym dniu, na widok tłumu ludzi, którzy, cisnąc się i popychając, mimowolnie wydeptywali mu trawniki, łamali drzewa, nawet psuli mur otaczający, następca do swej willi zażądał warty. Ale trzeciego dnia musiał uciec ze swego domu, w obręb właściwego pałacu, gdzie z powodu gęstej straży, a nade wszystko wysokich murów, dostęp dla zwykłych ludzi był utrudniony. W ciągu dekady, poprzedzającej wyjazd, przed oczyma Ramzesa przesunęli się przedstawiciele całego Egiptu, jeżeli nie całego ówczesnego świata. Najpierwej puszczano wielkich. Więc przychodzili pozdrawiać go: arcykapłani świątyń, ministrowie, posłowie feniccy, greccy, żydowscy, asyryjscy, nubijscy, których nawet ubiorów nie mógł spamiętać. Dalej szli naczelnicy sąsiednich nomesów, sędziowie, pisarze, wyżsi oficerowie korpusu Menfi i posiadacze ziemscy. Ludzie ci nie żądali niczego, wypowiadali tylko swoją radość. Ale książę, słuchając ich od rana do południa i od południa do wieczora, czuł zamęt w głowie i drżenie we wszystkich członkach. Potem przyszli reprezentanci niższych klas z darami: kupcy ze złotem, bursztynem, zagranicznymi tkaninami, pachnidłami i owocami. Potem bankierzy i wypożyczający na procenta. Dalej - architekci z planami nowych budowli, rzeźbiarze z projektami posągów i płaskorzeźb, kamieniarze, fabrykanci naczyń glinianych, stolarze zwyczajni i ozdobni, kowale, giserzy, garbarze, winiarze, tkacze, nawet paraszytowie, którzy otwierali ciała zmarłych. Jeszcze nie skończyła się procesja hołdowników, a już nadciągnęła armia proszących. Inwalidzi, wdowy i sieroty po oficerach domagali się pensji; szlachetni panowie - dworskich urzędów dla synów. Inżynierowie przynosili projekta nowych sposobów irygacji, lekarze środki przeciw wszelkim chorobom, wróżbici horoskopy. Krewni więźniów podawali prośby o zmniejszenie kary, skazani na śmierć o darowanie życia, chorzy błagali, aby następca dotknął ich lub udzielił im swej śliny. Zgłaszały się wreszcie piękne kobiety tudzież matki dorodnych córek, pokornie i natrętnie prosząc, aby namiestnik przyjął je do swego domu. Niektóre oznaczały wysokość żądanej pensji, zachwalały swoje dziewictwo i talenta. Po dziesięciu dniach przypatrywania się co chwilę nowym osobom i twarzom i wysłuchiwania próśb, które zaspokoić mógłby chyba majątek całego świata i boska potęga, książę Ramzes wyczerpał się. Nie mógł sypiać, był tak rozdrażniony, że irytował go brzęk muchy, i chwilami nie rozumiał: o czym mówią do niego. W tym położeniu znowu Herhor przyszedł mu z pomocą. Możnym kazał zapowiedzieć, że książę już nie przyjmuje interesantów, a na lud, który, mimo kilkakrotnych wezwań do rozejścia się, wciąż czekał, wysłał kompanię numidyjskich żołnierzy z kijami. Tym udało się bez porównania łatwiej aniżeli Ramzesowi zadowolić ludzką pożądliwość. Zanim bowiem minęła godzina, interesanci znikli z placu niby mgła, a ten i ów przez parę dni następnych okładał wodą głowę lub inną rozbitą część ciała. Po tej próbie piastowania najwyższej władzy książę uczuł głęboką wzgardę dla ludzi i wpadł w apatię. Dwa dni leżał na kanapie, z rękoma pod głową, bezmyślnie patrząc w sufit. Już nie dziwił się, że jego świątobliwy ojciec przepędza czas pod ołtarzami bogów, lecz nie mógł pojąć, jakim sposobem Herhor daje sobie radę z nawałem podobnych interesów, które, jak burza, nie tylko przewyższają siły człowieka, lecz nawet mogą zmiażdżyć. "W jaki sposób przeprowadzić tu swoje plany, jeżeli tłum interesantów pęta naszą wolę, pożera myśli, wypija krew?... Po dziesięciu dniach jestem chory, po roku chybabym ogłupiał!... Na tym urzędzie niepodobna robić żadnych projektów, lecz po prostu bronić się od szaleństwa..." Był tak zatrwożony bezsilnością na stanowisku władcy, że - wezwał Herhora i jękliwym głosem opowiedział mu swoje strapienie. Mąż stanu z uśmiechem słuchał biadań młodego sternika nawy państwowej, wreszcie rzekł: - Czy wiesz, panie, że ten ogromny pałac, w którym mieszkamy, wzniósł tylko jeden budowniczy, imieniem Senebi, i w dodatku - umarł przed ukończeniem go?... A z pewnością zrozumiesz: dlaczego wiecznie żyjący ten architekt mógł wykonać swój plan, nigdy nie zmęczywszy się i zawsze mając wesoły umysł. - Ciekawym?... - Oto on sam nie robił wszystkiego; nie ciosał belek i kamieni, nie wygniatał cegły, nie nosił jej na rusztowania, nie układał i nie spajał. On tylko wymalował plan, a jeszcze i do tego miał pomocników. Ty zaś, książę, wszystko chciałeś wykonać sam; sam wysłuchać i załatwić wszelkie interesa. To przechodzi człowiecze siły. - Jakże miałem robić inaczej, jeżeli między proszącymi znajdowali się niewinnie pokrzywdzeni albo zasługa nie wynagrodzona? Przecież fundamentem państwa jest sprawiedliwość - odparł następca. - Ilu książę możesz wysłuchać dziennie bez zmęczenia? - spytał Herhor. - No... dwudziestu... - Toś szczęśliwy. Ja słucham najwyżej sześciu lub dziesięciu, lecz nie są nimi interesanci, tylko - wielcy pisarze, nadzorcy i ministrowie. Każdy z nich nie donosi mi drobiazgów, lecz rzeczy najważniejsze, jakie dzieją się: w armii, w dobrach faraona, w sprawach religijnych, w sądach, w nomesach, w ruchach Nilu. Dlatego zaś nie donoszą mi błahostek, że każdy z nich, zanim przyszedł do mnie, musiał wysłuchać dziesięciu pisarzy mniejszych. Każdy mniejszy pisarz i dozorca zebrał wiadomości od dziesięciu podpisarzy i poddozorców, a tamci znowu wysłuchali raporty od dziesięciu niższych urzędników. Tym sposobem ja i jego świątobliwość, rozmawiając tylko z dziesięcioma ludźmi dziennie, wiemy, co ważnego stało się w stu tysiącach punktów kraju i świata. Wartownik, który czuwa na kawałku ulicy w Memfis, widzi tylko parę domów. Dziesiętnik zna całą ulicę, setnik oddział miasta, naczelnik całe miasto. Faraon zaś stoi ponad nimi wszystkimi, niby na najwyższym pylonie świątyni Ptah, i widzi nie tylko Memfis, ale jeszcze miasta: Sochem, On, Cherau, Turra, Tetaui, ich okolice i kawałek pustyni zachodniej. Z tej wysokości jego świątobliwość nie spostrzega wprawdzie ludzi skrzywdzonych albo nie nagrodzonych, ale dojrzy tłum gromadzących się bez zajęcia robotników. Nie zobaczy żołnierza w szynkowni, ale pozna, czy pułk odbywa musztrę. Nie widzi, co gotuje na obiad jakiś chłop albo mieszczanin, ale dostrzeże pożar zaczynający się w dzielnicy. Ten porządek państwowy - mówił ożywiając się Herhor - jest naszą chwałą i potęgą. A kiedy Snofru, jeden z faraonów najpierwszej dynastii, spytał pewnego kapłana, jaki by sobie pomnik wystawić? - ten odpowiedział: Wyrysuj, panie, na ziemi kwadrat i połóż na nim sześć milionów głazów - one przedstawią lud. Na tej warstwie połóż sześćdziesiąt tysięcy kamieni ociosanych - to będą twoi niżsi urzędnicy. Na tym ułóż sześć tysięcy kamieni wygładzonych - to będą wyżsi urzędnicy. Na tym postaw sześćdziesiąt sztuk pokrytych rzeźbą - to będą twoi najbliżsi doradcy i wodzowie, a na szczycie połóż jedną bryłę ze złotym wizerunkiem słońca - a będziesz ty sam. Tak też zrobił faraon Snofru. W ten sposób powstała najstarsza piramida schodowa - rzetelny obraz naszego państwa - z której urodziły się wszystkie inne. Są to budowle nie wzruszone, z których szczytu widać krańce świata, a które będą podziwem najodleglejszych pokoleń. W takim urządzeniu - ciągnął minister - spoczywa i nasza przewaga nad sąsiadami. Etiopowie byli równie liczni jak my. Lecz ich król sam troszczył się o swoje bydło, sam bił kijem poddanych i ani wiedział, ilu ich ma, ani potrafił zgromadzić ich, gdy wkroczyły nasze wojska. Tam nie było jednej Etiopii, ale wielka gromada ludzi nieuporządkowanych. Więc dzisiaj są naszymi wasalami. Książę libijski sam sądzi każdą sprawę, szczególniej między ludźmi bogatymi, i tyle oddaje im czasu, że prawie nie może obejrzeć się za siebie. Toteż, pod jego bokiem, rodzą się całe bandy rozbójników, których my wytępiamy. Wiedz jeszcze i o tym, panie, że gdyby w Fenicji był jeden wspólny władca, który by wiedział, co się dzieje, i rozkazywał we wszystkich miastach, kraj ten nie płaciłby nam ani utena danin. A co to za szczęście dla nas, że królowie Niniwy i Babelu mają tylko po jednym ministrze i tak są zmęczeni nawałem spraw jak ty dzisiaj! Oni wszystko sami chcą widzieć, sądzić i rozkazywać, przez co na sto lat zawikłali sprawy państwa. Lecz gdyby znalazł się jaki nikczemny pisarz egipski, który poszedłby tam, wytłomaczył królom ich błędy w rządzeniu i zaprowadził naszą urzędniczą hierarchię, naszą piramidę, za kilkanaście lat Judea i Fenicja wpadłyby w ręce asyryjczyków, a za kilkadziesiąt lat - od wschodu i północy, lądem i morzem zwaliłyby się na nas potężne armie, którym moglibyśmy nie dać rady. - Więc dzisiaj my napadnijmy ich korzystając z nieładu! - zawołał książę. - Jeszcze nie wyleczyliśmy się z poprzednich naszych zwycięstw - odparł zimno Herhor i zaczął żegnać Ramzesa. - Alboż zwycięstwa osłabiły nas?... - wybuchnął następca. - Alboż nie zwieźliśmy skarbów?... - A czy nie psuje się topór, którym ścinamy drzewo?... - zapytał Herhor i wyszedł. Książę zrozumiał, że wielki minister chce spokoju za wszelką cenę, pomimo że sam jest naczelnikiem armii. - Zobaczymy!... - szepnął do siebie. Na parę dni przed wyjazdem Ramzes wezwany został do jego świątobliwości. Faraon siedział na fotelu w marmurowej sali, w której nie było nikogo, a czterech wejść strzegły nubijskie warty. Obok fotelu królewskiego stał taboret dla księcia i mały stolik założony dokumentami pisanymi na papirusie. Na ścianach były kolorowane płaskorzeźby przedstawiające zajęcia rolne, a w rogach sali sztywne posągi Ozirisa, z melancholijnym uśmiechem na ustach. Kiedy książę na rozkaz ojca usiadł, jego świątobliwość odezwał się: - Masz tu, książę, twoje dokumenta, jako wódz i namiestnik. Cóż, podobno pierwsze dni władzy zmęczyły cię?... - W służbie waszej świątobliwości znajdę siły. - Pochlebca!... - uśmiechnął się pan. - Pamiętaj, że nie chcę, ażebyś się zapracowywał... Baw się, młodość potrzebuje rozrywki... Nie znaczy to jednak, ażebyś nie miał ważnych spraw do załatwienia. - Jestem gotów. - Po pierwsze... Po pierwsze, odkryję ci moje troski. Skarb nasz źle wygląda: dopływ podatków jest co rok mniejszy, osobliwie z Dolnego Egiptu, a rozchody mnożą się... Pan zamyślił się. - Te kobiety... te kobiety, Ramzesie, pochłaniają bogactwa nie tylko śmiertelnych ludzi, ale i moje. Mam ich kilkaset, a każda chce posiadać jak najwięcej pokojówek, modystek, fryzjerów, niewolników do lektyki, niewolników do pokoju, konie, wioślarzy, nawet swoich ulubieńców i dzieci... Małe dzieci!... Kiedy wróciłem z Tebów, jedna z tych pań, której nawet nie pamiętam, zabiegła mi drogę i prezentując tęgiego trzyletniego chłopaka żądała, abym mu wyznaczył majątek, gdyż ma to być mój syn... Trzyletni syn, czy uważasz, wasza dostojność?... Rzecz prosta, nie mogłem spierać się z kobietą, jeszcze w tak delikatnej sprawie. Ale - człowiekowi szlachetnie urodzonemu łatwiej być uprzejmym aniżeli znaleźć pieniądze na każdą podobną fantazję... Pokiwał głową, odpoczął i mówił dalej: - Tymczasem moje dochody od początku panowania zmniejszyły się do połowy, szczególniej w Dolnym Egipcie. Pytam się: co to znaczy?... Odpowiadają: lud zubożał, ubyło wielu mieszkańców, morze zasypało pewną przestrzeń gruntów od północy, a pustynia od wschodu, było kilka lat nieurodzajnych, słowem - awantura za awanturą, a w skarbie coraz płycej... Proszę cię więc, ażebyś mi wyświetlił tą sprawę. Rozpatrz się, poznaj ludzi dobrze informowanych i prawdomównych i utwórz z nich komisję śledczą. Gdy zaś zaczną składać raporty, nie ufaj zbytecznie papyrusowi, ale to i owo sprawdź osobiście. Słyszę, że masz oko wodza, a jeżeli tak jest, jedno spojrzenie nauczy cię, o ile są dokładnymi opowieści członków komisji. Ale nie śpiesz się ze zdaniem, a nade wszystko - nie wygłaszaj go. Każdy ważny wniosek, jaki ci dziś przyjdzie do głowy - zapisz, a po kilku dniach znowu przypatrz się tej samej sprawie i znowu zapisz. To nauczy cię ostrożności w sądach i trafności w ogarnianiu przedmiotów. - Stanie się, jak rozkazujesz, wasza świątobliwość - wtrącił książę. - Druga misja, którą musisz załatwić, jest trudniejsza. Coś się tam dzieje w Asyrii, co mój rząd zaczyna niepokoić. Kapłani nasi opowiadają, że za Morzem Północnym jest piramidalna góra, zwykle okryta zielonością u spodu, śniegiem u szczytu, która ma dziwne obyczaje. Po wielu latach spokoju nagle zaczyna dymić, trząść się, huczyć, a potem wyrzuca z siebie tyle płynnego ognia, ile jest wody w Nilu. Ogień ten kilkoma korytami rozlewa się po jej bokach i na ogromnej przestrzeni rujnuje pracę rolników. Otóż Asyria, mój książę, jest taką górą. Przez całe wieki panuje w niej spokój i cisza, lecz nagle zrywa się wewnętrzna burza, nie wiadomo skąd wylewają się wielkie armie i niszczą spokojnych sąsiadów. Dziś około Niniwy i Babelu słychać wrzenie: góra dymi. Musisz więc dowiedzieć się: o ile ten dym zwiastuje nawałnicę, i - obmyśleć środki zaradcze. - Czy potrafię?... - cicho spytał książę. - Trzeba nauczyć się patrzeć - mówił władca. - Jeżeli chcesz co dobrze poznać, nie poprzestawaj na świadectwie własnych oczu, ale zapewnij sobie pomoc kilku par cudzych. Nie ograniczaj się na sądach samych Egipcjan: bo każdy naród i człowiek ma wyłączny sposób widzenia rzeczy i nie chwyta całej prawdy. Wysłuchaj zatem, co myślą o Asyryjczykach: Fenicjanie, Żydzi, Chetowie i Egipcjanie, i pilnie rozważ w sercu swym - co w ich sądach o Asyrii jest wspólnego. Jeżeli wszyscy powiedzą ci, że od Asyrii idzie niebezpieczeństwo, poznasz, że ono idzie. Lecz jeżeli różni mówić będą rozmaicie, także czuwaj, bo mądrość każe przewidywać raczej złe aniżeli dobre. - Mówisz, wasza świątobliwość, jak bogowie! - szepnął Ramzes. - Stary jestem, a z wysokości tronu widzi się takie rzeczy, jakich nawet nie przeczuwają śmiertelni. Gdybyś słońce zapytał, co sądzi o sprawach świata, opowiedziałoby jeszcze ciekawsze nowiny. - Między ludźmi, u których mam zasięgać zdania o Asyrii, nie wspomniałeś, ojcze, Greków - wtrącił następca. Pan pokiwał głową z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. - Grecy!... Grecy!... - rzekł - wielka przyszłość należy do tego narodu. Przy nas są oni jeszcze dziećmi, ale jaka dusza w nich mieszka... Pamiętasz ty mój posąg zrobiony przez greckiego rzeźbiarza?... To drugi ja, żywy człowiek!... Miesiąc trzymałem go w pałacu, lecz w końcu - darowałem świątyni w Tebach. Czy uwierzysz: strach mnie zdjął, ażeby ten kamienny ja nie powstał ze swego siedzenia i nie upomniał się o połowę rządów... Jakiż by zamęt powstał w Egipcie!... Grecy!... czy ty widziałeś wazy, jakie oni lepią, pałacyki, które budują... Z tej gliny i kamienia wypływa coś, co cieszy moją starość i każe zapominać o chorobie... A mowa ich?... O bogowie, wżdy to muzyka i rzeźba, i malowidło... Zaprawdę mówię, że gdyby Egipt mógł kiedy umrzeć jak człowiek, dziedzictwo po nim objęliby Grecy. I jeszcze wmówiliby w świat, że to wszystko jest ich dziełem, a nas - wcale nie było... A jednak są to tylko uczniowie naszych szkół wstępnych: cudzoziemcom bowiem, jak ci wiodomo, nie mamy prawa udzielać wyższych nauk. - Mimo to, ojcze, zdajesz się nie ufać Grekom? - Bo to szczególny naród: ani Fenicjanom, ani im nie można wierzyć. Fenicjanin, gdy chce, widzi i powie prawdę murowaną, egipską... Ale nigdy nie wiesz: kiedy on chce powiedzić prawdę? Zaś Grek, prosty jak dziecko, zawsze mówiłby prawdę, ale - tego już nie potrafi. Oni cały świat widzą inaczej niż my. W ich dziwnych oczach każda rzecz tak błyszczy, koloryzuje się i mieni jak niebo Egiptu i jego woda. Czy więc można polegać na ich zdaniu? Za czasów dynastii tebańskiej, daleko na północy, było miasteczko Troja, jakich u nas liczy się dwadzieścia tysięcy. Na ten kurnik napadali rozmaite greckie włóczęgi i tak dokuczyli niemnogim mieszkańcom, że ci, po dziesięcioletnich niepokojach, spalili forteczkę i wynieśli się na inne miejsca. Zwykła historia bandycka!... Tymczasem patrz, jakie pieśni śpiewają Grecy o trojańskich walkach. Śmiejemy się z tych cudów i bohaterstw, boć nasz rząd miał dokładne sprawozdania o wypadkach. Widzimy bijące w oczy kłamstwa, a jednak... słuchamy tych pieśni jak dziecko bajek swej niańki i - nie możemy się od nich oderwać!... To są Grecy: urodzeni kłamcy, ale przyjemni, no i mężni. Każdy z nich prędzej poświęci życie, aniżeli powie prawdę. Nie dla interesu, jak Fenicjanie, ale z duchowej potrzeby. - A co mam sądzić o Fenicjanach? - spytał następca. - To są ludzie mądrzy, wielkiej pracy i odwagi, ale handlarze: dla nich całe życie mieści się w zarobku, byle dużym, największym!... Fenicjanin jest jak woda: wiele przynosi i wiele zabiera, a wciska się wszędzie. Trzeba dawać im jak najmniej, a nade wszystko czuwać, ażeby nie wchodzili do Egiptu szparami, po kryjomu. Gdy im dobrze zapłacisz i dasz nadzieję jeszcze większego zarobku, będą wybornymi agentami. To, co dziś wiemy o tajemnych ruchach Asyrii, wiemy przez nich. - A Żydzi?... - szepnął książę spuszczając oczy. - Naród bystry, ale posępni fanatycy i urodzeni wrogowie Egiptu. Dopiero gdy poczują na karkach podkuty gwoździami sandał Asyrii, zwrócą się do nas. Bodajby nie za późno. Ale posługiwać się nimi można... Rozumie się, nie tu, tylko w Niniwie i Babelu. Faraon był już zmęczony. Więc książę padł przed nim na twarz, a otrzymawszy uściśnienie ojcowskie udał się do matki. Pani siedząc w swym gabinecie tkała cienkie płótno na suknie dla bogów, a jej damy służebne szyły i haftowały odzież albo robiły bukiety. Młody kapłan przed posągiem Izydy palił kadzidło. - Przychodzę - rzekł książę - podziękować ci, matko, i pożegnać. - Królowa powstała i objąwszy syna za szyję mówiła ze łzami: - Jakeś ty się zmienił?... Jesteś już mężczyzną!... Tak rzadko cię spotykam, że mogłabym zapomnieć twoich rysów, gdybym ich ciągle nie widziała w mym sercu. Niedobry!... Ja tyle razy z najwyższym dostojnikiem państwa jeździłam do folwarku myśląc, że nareszcie przestaniesz mieć urazę, a ty wyprowadziłeś naprzeciw mnie nałożnicę... - Przepraszam... przepraszam!... - mówił Ramzes całując matkę. Pani wyprowadziła go do ogródka, w którym rosły osobliwe kwiaty, a gdy zostali bez świadków - rzekła: - Jestem kobietą, więc obchodzi mnie kobieta i matka. Czy chcesz wziąć ze sobą tę dziewczynę w podróż?... Pamiętaj, że hałas i ruch, jaki cię będzie otaczał, jej i dziecku może zaszkodzić. Dla kobiet brzemiennych najlepszą jest cisza i spokój. - Czy mówisz o Sarze? - spytał ździwiony Ramzes. - Ona brzemienna?... Nic mi o tym nie wspomniała... - Może wstydzi się, może sama nie wie - odparła. - W każdym razie podróż... - Ależ ja jej nie mam zamiaru brać!... -zawołał książę. - Tylko... dlaczego ona kryje się przede mną... jakby dziecko nie było moim?... - Nie bądźże podejrzliwym!... - zgromiła go pani. - Jest to zwykła wstydliwość młodych dziewcząt... Wreszcie może ukrywała swój stan z obawy, abyś jej nie porzucił?... - Przecież nie wezmę jej do mego dworu! - przerwał książę z taką niecierpliwością, że oczy królowej uśmiechnęły się, ale przysłoniła je rzęsami. - No, nie wypada zbyt szorstko odpychać kobiety, która cię kochała. Wiem, że byt jej zapewniłeś. My jej też damy coś od siebie. I dziecko królewskiej krwi musi być dobrze wychowane i posiadać majątek... - Naturalnie - odparł Ramzes. - Mój pierwszy syn, choć nie będzie posiadał praw książęcych, musi być tak postawiony, abym ja go się nie wstydził ani on nie miał żalu do mnie. Po pożegnaniu się z matką Ramzes chciał jechać do Sary i w tym celu wrócił do swoich pokojów. Wstrząsały nim dwa uczucia: gniew na Sarę, że ukrywała przed nim powody swej słabości, i - duma, że on ma być ojcem. On ojcem!... Tytuł ten nadawał mu powagę, która jakby wspierała jego urzędy: wodza i namiestnika. Ojciec - to już nie młodzieniaszek, który z szacunkiem musi patrzeć na ludzi starszych od siebie. Książę był zachwycony i rozrzewniony. Chciał zobaczyć Sarę, zgromić ją, a potem uściskać i obdarować. Gdy jednak wrócił do swojej części pałacu, zastał dwu nomarchów z Dolnego Egiptu, którzy przyszli zdać mu raport o nomesach. A gdy wysłuchał ich, był już zmęczony. Nadto miał u siebie wieczorne przyjęcie, na które nie chciał się spóźnić. "I znowu u niej nie będę - myślał. - Biedna dziewczyna, nie widziała mnie blisko dwie dekady..." Wezwał Murzyna. - Masz ty tą klatkę, którą dała ci Sara wówczas, kiedyśmy witali jego świątobliwość? - Jest - odparł Murzyn. - Weźże z niej gołębia i zaraz wypuść. - Gołębie już zjedzone. - Kto je zjadł?... - Wasza dostojność. Powiedziałem kucharzowi, że ptaki te pochodzą od pani Sary; więc on tylko dla waszej dostojności robił z nich pieczenie i pasztety. - A niechże was krokodyl pożre! - zawołał skłopotany książę. Kazał przyjść do siebie Tutmozisowi i jego natychmiast wysłał do Sary. Opowiedział mu historię z gołębiami i ciągnął: - Zawieź jej szmaragdowe zausznice, bransolety na nogi i ręce i dwa talenty. Powiedz, że gniewam się, iż ukrywała przede mną ciążę, ale jej przebaczę, gdy dziecko będzie zdrowe i ładne. Jeżeli zaś urodzi chłopca, dam jej drugi folwark!... - zakończył śmiejąc się. Ale, ale... namów ją też, aby odsunęła od siebie choć trochę Żydów, a przyjęła choć paru Egipcjan i Egipcjanek. Nie chcę, aby mój syn przyszedł na świat w tym towarzystwie i może jeszcze bawił się z żydowskimi dziećmi. Nauczyliby go podawać ojcu najgorsze daktyle!... Faraon I/18